


Valentine’s Day ~ A Year Later ~

by smallameangel



Series: Frans Week Short Stories [14]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Babybones (Undertale), Baby’s First Words, F/M, Fluff, Valentine’s Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallameangel/pseuds/smallameangel
Summary: Day 7 forfransweek's2018 tumblr challenge!This follows 2017’s Valentine’s Day prompt.A year later, Sans and Frisk get their own special surprise!This is part of 2018’s event. My health was at an all time low last year, so I’m finally getting to those prompts now.Better late than never, right? Expect 2018 and 2019’s prompts to be posted around the same time. ;)





	Valentine’s Day ~ A Year Later ~

Sans sat there, admiring the darling little package of bones that was currently squirming in his arms. He could spend the entire day simply watching his precious child squirm and wiggle in their onesies and sleeping bags.

* Sans! Frisk called out from the kitchen, * Would you mind putting our silly bones down for a bit and helping me out with the three month party cake?

* sure thing frisky, just gimme a sec, he replied as he snuggled his bundle in his much larger arms and teleported from their dark blue couch to the quiet darkness of the baby’s room.

Itty bitty boney hands gripped his larger ones as he gently layed the tiny skeleton down in her maple crib.

* you just stay here for a bit, bitty boney baby... daddy has to help mommy with a cake we’re taking to uncle pap tomorrow.

He wished their little one would coo, giggle, make any sort of noise in response, but all the tiny monster child did was stare up at him, their pupils shining with a briliant opalescence that made his soul flutter with happiness. Soon, they would make their first noise. Soon, but not soon enough.

* Did she say anything Sans? Frisk asked, her left hand furiously beating a bowl of purple colored egg whites into stiff peaks. 

* you sure they’re a she? he responded, his browbone raised with suspicion. * you’re been saying that since the beginning, but it’s common knowledge that skeletons don’t present sex until they talk.

* I just know Sans. Trust me. I can feel it. She’ll prove it to you, just you wait.

Sans sighed and got to work whipping Frisk’s handmade icing while she took a quick break to stretch and start setting and filling the layers of cake.

When the cake was finally assembled and frosted for the next day’s party, the tired couple made their way upstairs to check on their bitty bones only to find her fast asleep. Awws and coos drifted from the pair as they gazed in wonder at the tiny life they had managed to create. 

It was already eleven o’clock at night. Soon, it would be Valentine’s day, and the whole gang would gather together at Papyrus and Mettaton’s house to celebrate. They snuck off to their bedroom, quickly changing into their usual pajamas and slipping under their heavy duvet. Their eyes heavy with fatigue, they quickly drifted off to sleep, only to be awoken with a sharp, stabbing pain in their souls. 

Frisk jerked awake even as her body tossed and turned in pain. This familiar feeling stunned her and filled her with relief at the same time. It had felt exactly the same as when she had gone into labor only three months prior. 

* it’s... started... right? Sans huffed, even as he pulled Frisk into his arms and held her tightly.

* Yo-u s-ai-d it wou-ld take loooon-ger, Frisk stammered as she felt her child’s tiny soul gradually detaching from hers. * You sa-id Iiiii h-ad to waiiiiit mor-e.

Five, ten, fifteen minutes went by as the pain washed over them in waves, until finally they heard a cry from the next room over. Beautiful, sweet peals of tears filled their ears as the pain subsided from their souls. 

Their sweet little one was finally ready to keep their soul safe. They were finally their own person.

Sans carried Frisk over to their child’s room, the sounds of their cries gradually calming as they made their way to the maple crib.

* Hi little one... Frisk cooed as she picked up her dearest child with shaking hands. * Was that scary? I’m sorry we weren’t there for you...

The little one was all smiles and giggles as soon as she was in her mother’s arms.

* frisk! did you hear it? 

* mmhmm... she smiled. * Here, it’s your turn to talk to her.

The happy pile of tiny bones was delicately passed from mother to father. 

* heya kiddo... Sans cooed, his low voice rumbling in his ribcage as he held his darling daughter’s tiny skull in his right hand. * mind saying one thing for us? we’ve been waiting to hear your pretty voice y’know.

The biggest, brightest smile Frisk and Sans had ever seen appeared on the baby girl’s face as she cooed and clapped:

* MA—DA! Mama! Dada!

Sans could feel his soul burst with happiness at the sound. She had spoken! And what a beautiful sounding font she had been blessed with!

* Aurore.

Frisk’s serene voice cut through his reverie even as their little girl continued to coo and giggle in his arms.

* huh?

* Aurore. That’s her name.

* aurore, huh... he whispered, a small, content smile on his face. * welcome to the family, aurore.


End file.
